Coffee And Flowers
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: There was a shared message between them, a request and an answer, mist-blue and pure ebony, the daytime sky and the nighttime sky. Without a word, their lips came together and made dawn. [Happy Birthday, Jinn!]


**A super-long overdue idea between myself and my friend, Jinn (brokou). We talked about Weiss/Velvet things back in the volume 1 days, before we had any knowledge of CFVY, and I always promised him I'd write a fic of them. Given what we know now after volume 2 - how Velvet is older and about her teammates - I managed to scrape this together, though it might read a bit awkwardly ;u;**

**So happy birthday, Jinn! You're the brother I never had!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Coffee And Flowers

Of all the irritating emotions that had become repetitive or otherwise reoccurring nuisances in Weiss' life, there was one that had never posed much of a problem.

Until now.

Of course she'd dealt with indifference and ignorance, and even opted to partake in such things if she felt it was necessary.

It was a much rarer case when she was forced to deal with romance, however.

In her younger years, she'd had boys dance with her at banquets, or at least ask her to, anyway. More often than not she refused them, politely or otherwise. She'd been on the receiving end of romantic feelings countless times over the years – of that there was no doubt.

But the first time she was on the other side of things wasn't easy for her.

Her teammates all noticed right away, how she'd grow suddenly un-talkative in certain situations, which was odd, considering how Weiss Schnee was far from a taciturn person. It was hard for them not to say anything to her about it, but this was something they were hoping Weiss would recognize and speak up about on her own time.

The cafeteria was typically the place where she'd suddenly fall silent when their groups of friends would all sit down together. Not everyone would have noticed her difference in behavior as being flustered, though. Some would simply see it as Weiss not being interested in whatever conversation happened to be going on, but her teammates and closer friends knew her better than that.

Outside of team RWBY, Pyrrha had noticed things first, and held quiet conversations with Yang about what was amiss with Weiss, the reply to which was "She's smitten!"

When Weiss had gotten up from the table to fetch herself a drink one day, Jaune had been the one to notice her lack of comment in the conversations, and he'd spoken up.

"So, what's up with-"

But Pyrrha had quickly pressed a palm to his mouth to keep him quiet. She didn't want teams CFVY or SSSN nearby to hear him.

"It's nothing," she told her leader with a smile. "Why don't we just let the chips fall where they may?"

It took a little more time for things to start progressing, but it was only a few days later after classes had ended when Weiss finally spoke up about it.

Presently, she and her teammates had made it back to their room after a tiring day of classes. Weiss went to her bed and sat down as Ruby made for her drawers to gather her pajamas. Blake and Yang lingered in the doorway.

"We're heading to the library," the Faunus girl informed them.

"Yeah! Shouldn't be that long, though. See ya in a few!"

And with that, the two of them had closed the door and started off down the hallway.

Ruby kept a small smile on her lips as she pulled her pajama pants out of her drawer, hoping that perhaps this alone time would do Weiss some good and allow her to collect her thoughts.

The young leader had been about to head for the bathroom to change when a timid call of her name stopped her.

"Ruby...?"

She could count on one hand the amount of times Weiss had sounded _timid_ within the past six months of knowing her. It was zero.

Ruby clutched her clothes to her chest as she took a deep breath, and then darted over to her partner's bed.

"What's up?" she grinned.

Weiss sat up straight, clearly trying to remain composed despite the turmoil in her chest. Her eyes looked Ruby over once before her gaze fell to the floor.

"Could I... talk to you... about something?"

It was obvious Weiss had never dealt with such a thing before, and she didn't know how to go about it. But it had gotten to the point where it was beginning to drive her insane. Ruby sat down gently at her side.

"Of course you can. Anything." She said as much, but she knew what this would be about.

Weiss flashed her another glance, before abruptly shaking her head.

"No, never mind. It's stupid."

"Weeiissss!" Ruby grasped her sleeve when the heiress tried to get up and walk away. Silver met blue, and Ruby gently coaxed her back down to sit. "It's not stupid! You can talk to me, as your leader, as your partner, and as your friend. That's why I'm here! I promise I'll listen, and I'll try to help you if I can."

The heiress held her tongue for another moment, sorting out her own thoughts before her shoulders slumped with a sigh.

"It's... It's Velvet..."

Ruby needed to bite back a small squeal. Weiss was positively adorable when she was blushing and hesitant like this, but she knew it was no time to tease her partner. Ruby needed to be serious about this, as it was an issue that was starting to affect her partner in more ways than one. Ruby cleared her throat and scooched a little closer to her.

"What about her?" she asked gently. She hadn't expected Weiss to confess her feelings right away, so she wasn't surprised at the response.

"I don't know..." the heiress murmured. "It just feels odd to talk to her, or even at all whenever she's within earshot. If she asks me a question, I can't help but stammer, and I'm always daydreaming... I don't know what's _wrong_ with me..."

"Hey, hey!" Ruby placed her laundry in her lap and reached out to take her partner's hands. "Nothing's wrong with you, Weiss! It's okay to feel confused about it. It just means that it's real for you!"

"But _what_, exactly?" Weiss mumbled. "Is this some kind of condition where I become selective as to whom I'm comfortable around?"

"Er... well not exactly? Um, it's kinda harder to explain that way. There's an easier way."

"And what would that be?"

Weiss was desperate for an explanation. She couldn't stand not knowing the reasons behind her jumbled emotions. Ruby decided it would be best to spare her the discomfort of more wondering and simply blurted it out for her.

"You like her, Weiss! There's nothing wrong with that."

The heiress was silent, her eyes round with shock.

"I... A-Are you sure?" she stammered.

"Don't ask _me!_" Ruby chuckled, giving her hands a squeeze. "They're your feelings, after all. But I'm pre~tty sure that's what it is. Yang and Blake agree."

Her partner sputtered.

"Y-You mean to tell me they knew of this as well? Even before I _myself_ did?"

"Ah... kinda? And JNPR kinda knows, too..." she admitted sheepishly.

Had Ruby not been holding her hands, Weiss would have buried her face in them.

"Wonderful. Half the school knows about my own feelings before I do..."

"Aw, Weiss! It's okay!" Ruby wrapped her in a soft hug, and for once, Weiss didn't refuse.

"But... what if Velvet knows, too?" the heiress asked.

That was something Ruby didn't have a direct answer for. She let go of Weiss and hummed as she thought.

"Mm, well... I don't think she's noticed yet. But I think you should tell her!"

"What?!" Weiss' voice rose a pitch. "Y-You say it like it's so simple!"

"Well I mean, you don't have to blurt it out to her!" Ruby clarified. "Just... ask her out for coffee sometime, y'know?"

"Coffee..." Weiss repeated. "You mean like... ask her to accompany me to the cafe on campus sometime?"

"Yeah! Just the two of you!"

Weiss inhaled a sharp breath. But now that Ruby had helped shed some light upon all of this, she felt that perhaps a lunch date with Velvet was something she could do. She was a Schnee, after all, raised year upon year of poise and confidence training, to the extent some often mistook it for arrogance.

Right there in that moment, she had resolved herself.

"Alright," she said. "I'll ask her tomorrow at lunch. You're my witness to this declaration, Ruby! Don't let me back down at the last second, you hear me?"

"I hear ya! You got this, Weiss!"

"Good," she nodded, offering a small smile. "And... Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you..."

It was the first time Ruby had ever privately helped her partner with an issue, and she was glad she could be of assistance. The brunette hugged her one more time.

"Any time, Weiss," she smiled. "You're gonna do great tomorrow!"

She pulled away just as the door clicked and Yang and Blake re-entered the room. The four girls went about their routine of getting ready for bed.

Weiss had a bit more trouble falling asleep than usual, but when slumber did take her, it was a pleasant rest.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang, Velvet stood from her seat in the lecture hall and began gathering her books into her bag.

Yatsuhashi shared this class with her, and he waited patiently at her side until she was finished before they headed off together, bound for the cafeteria. They met with Coco and Fox just outside before going in, heading for their usual lunch table, greeting the freshman they'd grown to be so close with over the weeks.

Team CFVY typically sat beside team SSSN, and beside them was JNPR and finally RWBY. Velvet always did her best to greet each and every one of them, though she was a little hesitant when it came to Weiss.

She was confused when Weiss always replied normally to everyone else, but for Velvet it was a quick, curt answer. Velvet was under the impression she'd done something to offend the girl at some point, and she longed to address it somehow.

Today, Weiss' response to her greeting wasn't even words, but a nod of the head, and Velvet felt her ears droop as she returned to her seat. Coco leaned forward onto her elbows, tilting her shades down to look at her partner.

"What's the matter, Velvs? You've been kinda down these past few days at lunch, but never as bad as this."

"Oh, it's nothing!" the Faunus girl said with a smile.

"Hey now," Coco grunted. "I know it ain't as simple as that. If there's something ya gotta say then just-"

"Pardon me," a new voice said from behind Velvet. The Faunus girl turned, her eyes going wide at the sight of Weiss standing behind her. Velvet glanced back to Coco and then to the heiress once more.

"Ah, yes, Weiss? Do you need something?"

"I do," she said. "May I... borrow you for a moment?"

Velvet tensed, her eyes going once more back to Coco. But her leader's lips had started to curl up into a smirk, as though she knew something Velvet didn't.

"It's fine, Velvs," she said. "I think you'll get more answers this way, actually."

Velvet's gaze went back to Weiss, and she nodded once.

"Sure. What do you need?" she asked as she stood.

Weiss looked away.

"Just... please come with me. It's too loud in here. I can't hear myself think."

The heiress took off across the cafeteria, and Velvet hurried to keep up with her, though her ears managed to catch the sounds from her team behind her. Yatsuhashi had gotten up to follow them, but Coco had stopped him with a chuckle.

"Easy there, Yatsu. She'll be fine."

And Velvet _was_ fine, although majorly confused.

* * *

Later that evening, she recounted the event to her teammates back in their dorm room.

Coco was leaning eagerly forward from her bed while the boys were a bit more reserved, but no less intent to listen.

Velvet sat on her own bed in her long purple nightgown, pulling her legs up to curl beneath her. Her team – or mainly her leader – had been eager to know what Weiss had wanted with her at lunch earlier. Velvet had promised to tell them now.

"She..." The Faunus girl cleared her throat. "She wants to go out for coffee with me tomorrow after classes."

She looked up to find her entire team was utterly speechless.

Naturally, Coco was the first to recompose herself.

"Wow. That's a bold request from a freshman to an upperclassman. But ya know there's only one reason she'd ask ya that, right Velvs?"

"One reason...?" she parroted. Velvet's gaze shifted to Yatsuhashi and then back to Coco. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Coco swung one of her legs over the other, an implication that she was being serious. "I doubt Yatsu'll like the idea of it, but... I think the Schnee heiress likes ya, Velvs."

It was Velvet's turn to be speechless, her ears standing tall as she looked to each of her teammates.

"R-Really?" she squeaked. "Fox?"

The red-haired boy simply shrugged. "Sounds that way to me," he said.

Velvet directed her gaze to her partner. "Y-Yatsuhashi? What do you think?"

He only grunted noncommittally.

Coco laughed aloud.

"Aw, he's poutin' cause he doesn't wanna lose his partner to someone else! It's okay bud, it's not like she's moving away or anything!" The leader then lost her playful smile as she looked back to Velvet. "And y'know, ya don't _have_ to like her back or anything. It's alright if ya don't."

"I know..." she murmured. "But I... I think I might...? Just a bit... I don't know..." Her ears drooped again, making her look even smaller than usual. Coco put up a hand to stop Yatsuhashi from going to her.

"Some things just gotta be handled by other gals, ya feel me, Yatsu?"

He gave a nod before sitting back down.

Coco sat down on the bed next to Velvet, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, listen up, Velvs. Go to the cafe tomorrow with her and just... see what it's like. If your heart starts thumpin' like a bunny – if you'll pardon the expression – then ya know ya probably like her too, right? More than just friends."

"A-Actually... It's already done that quite a few times," Velvet mumbled. "When Weiss wouldn't look at me, I'd get worried for her. These past few weeks, I thought something was upsetting her and I couldn't get her off of my mind. And she... well in the few classes we have together, she's always so intelligent and eager to answer. She's very smart and actually quite kind. I think perhaps... I might've liked her for a while now, but didn't realize until now," she confessed.

Coco hummed and bumped her shoulder to Velvet's.

"Then that's great! Go out with her tomorrow and see how things go! This'll be your first date, won't it?"

Velvet nodded.

"And I can bet ya this'll be Schnee's first, too. So don't be so nervous, 'kay?"

"I'll do my best."

"That's all we ask of ya." Coco kissed the Faunus girl's cheek as was customary before bed. "Alright you guys, let's hit the sack! One of us has a big day comin' up tomorrow!"

Velvet curled up in bed that night, excited and nervous for the coming day. But she reminded herself that there was one other person on campus who was just as flustered about it all as she was.

* * *

Weiss was anxious all through the day leading up to her meeting with Velvet.

Yang kept insisting upon calling it a date, but every time she said that word, Weiss would hiss at her and demand she correct herself.

The entire day, the heiress was distracted by her thoughts and didn't raise her hand to answer any questions in her lectures, the first indication as to just how seriously she was taking this upcoming meeting.

At lunch, she met Velvet's eyes the second she entered the cafeteria, and the heiress offered a small smile. Velvet's ears twitched as she slipped away from her team to give her usual rounds of greetings. She pointedly started with Weiss today.

"Good afternoon, Weiss!" she smiled.

A nudge from Blake reminded the heiress she needed to respond, and she quickly did as much.

"Good afternoon. How have you been today, Velvet?" She herself had been a nervous wreck – at least on the inside.

"I'm great!" the Faunus girl replied."And I'm... looking forward to meeting you afterward at the cafe."

Weiss couldn't find the words to reply to that, especially not with all of their teams around. So she simply dipped her head and nodded.

Velvet couldn't help but feel that Weiss was immensely more nervous about everything than she herself was. In fact, Velvet had been energetic all day, excited rather than uncertain, but it was clearly the opposite for the heiress.

The Faunus girl made a silent vow to herself to make sure Weiss was comfortable later on when they were alone together.

It certainly didn't end up being an easy feat.

After classes, Velvet bid her team farewell as she scampered off toward the small cafe on campus. She found a table near the large glass windows and took a seat, fidgeting a bit as she glanced to the clock on the wall. She was ten minutes early, and therefore decided to busy herself with going up to the counter and ordering her coffee.

During the minutes she waited, she cast her gaze around the cafe, looking toward the doors for any sign of whom she was meeting.

Just as she'd paid for her coffee and picked up the warm cup, she caught sight of Weiss slipping through the doors. Velvet guessed she must've ran here, because she looked a bit disheveled. She waited until Weiss found her and Velvet beckoned her over with a smile. The freshman reached her, murmuring apologies.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"You're not at all. You're just on time," she reassured. "Here, come order your drink. I've already got us a table."

Weiss followed her to the counter and placed an order as Velvet took a sip from her own cup. Her heart was definitely thumping quickly, and she knew exactly what it meant, thanks to Coco. She really must've liked Weiss more than she'd initially thought she had.

Velvet couldn't keep the smile from her lips, not until she noticed the heiress was clearly frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Velvet asked softly.

Weiss bit her lip, flashing her a quick glance with nervous eyes.

"It's just... I was the one who suggested this. I should've gotten here first to save the table for you. It's only proper of me, and I couldn't even manage that much."

Velvet's ears angled downward just a bit.

"It's alright, Weiss. I don't mind at all. I just got here early because I was so excited!"

Weiss looked up at that.

"You were... excited?"

"Of course! Oh, your coffee's finished."

Weiss quickly composed herself as she paid for her drink.

Once she had it in her hands, Velvet was leading her over to a table by the windows. They sat down across from one another, placing their bags aside on the ground as palms curled around the warm coffee cups.

Weiss realized she hadn't planned much beyond simply getting coffee together, as she had nothing to offer in terms of conversation.

Luckily, Velvet seemed to have everything covered.

She asked Weiss about her classes, which was her favorite and what she liked about each professor. She asked little questions about her teammates, sharing tidbits about her own when it was appropriate. Everything was casual, and before long, Velvet could tell Weiss was starting to relax; her stiff posture loosened and her eyes stopped flicking about so much.

They took sips at their coffees in between it all, and once Weiss was comfortable to start talking more, she told stories that made Velvet smile.

The Faunus girl knew she laughed more that day than she had in a while, and she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

By the time the sun had began to set, they had long-since finished their drinks, but it was hard to end the conversations. Weiss was enjoying watching Velvet giggle again at another story she'd told her, but the heiress realized it was time to get going.

"I didn't mean to ramble on so much," she apologized as they both stood and gathered their things. "I've found you're very easy to talk to, Velvet."

"I've found the same," she smiled. "I was never much of a talkative person, but with you, everything feels so comfortable. You just have that effect on me, I guess."

Weiss felt a flutter in her chest.

"I'm glad."

There was a beat of silence, both wanting to speak, but unsure of what exactly. Velvet tried her best at it.

"Um, so..." She ran a hand through her bangs and tapped her foot lightly. "How would you feel about meeting again tomorrow?"

It was all Weiss could do to keep from shouting her answer for the entire campus to hear.

"Yes! I-I mean if you're available, I'd love to do this again at your earliest convenience."

"Great! Then same time tomorrow!"

Weiss nodded. "I'll see you here, then."

They went their separate ways back to their dorm rooms, but the two girls shared similar thoughts and dreams that night.

* * *

. . .

That was how it had begun.

A week of dates for coffee after school, and with every passing meet-up neither had walked away feeling anything but giddy. The nervousness dwindled as their time together became more frequent.

However, both girls did voice concerns to their leaders at one point or another, concerns along the lines of "what if she gets tired of me?"

Reassurance had coaxed them each not to worry, and they both soon found there was no need to anyway.

They always smiled when they were together, always sent little waves to one another happily from across the room or hallway. Their friends and teammates couldn't help but change the seating arrangements at lunch to keep them side by side.

It was after two weeks of such a schedule when things changed a little.

The two of them had been exiting the cafe together, about to part ways when Velvet had gathered herself to do it. She'd been with Weiss long enough now to know the things they felt were mutual.

Therefore, she'd leaned in to kiss the heiress' cheek softly, earning blushes from the both of them before she'd scampered off, promising to see Weiss again tomorrow.

After that, they'd started sitting next to one another in the cafe instead of across. They exchanged small greeting kisses on cheeks, as well as similar ones when departing.

The confidence they built and gained from one another was enough to allow them such kisses even in the school cafeteria, unashamedly and for all to see. Their teammates and friends welcomed the relationship, but didn't make a fuss about it.

The development between the two girls was embraced and encouraged, and it served to bring out the best in all of them.

* * *

One week after the cheek kisses had been normalized between the two of them, Weiss and Velvet made plans for a date on a weekend – the first one they'd both be free since they'd officially started dating.

They went to the library first to read together, and then to the cafe for lunch, followed by casual walks around the campus, blossoming with springtime flowers.

It was surreal for the both of them, and they got more than a few curious looks from other students, but neither paid them any mind.

Surprisingly, it wasn't hard for Velvet to casually bump her hand into Weiss' until their fingers were lightly interlocked, and the heiress blushed faintly when she squeezed back. Now that the nervousness had started to wear off between them, it was being replaced by a gradually-building confidence, something they'd both needed about this.

It was peculiar what little things strengthened their bond together – sometimes it was conversation, and sometimes it was silence.

As they walked hand-in-hand now, it was the latter, and they contented themselves with the view of the green courtyard. A few patches of gardens gave splashes of color to the campus, vibrant yellows and purples and whites.

As they passed by the gardens, Velvet tugged Weiss' wrist playfully, bringing her down to kneel beside the flowers. Velvet reached for a small white blossom and plucked it off the stem. She let go of Weiss' hand only to tuck the flower behind her ear, securing it beneath strands of ivory locks.

Weiss smiled and picked a purple flower, murmuring for Velvet to hold still. The heiress worked with a spark of determination in her eyes as she fixed Velvet's hair at the base of her Faunus ears, and eventually managed to position the flower at the base of one.

Satisfied with the work they'd done for one another, they rejoined hands and got to their feet once more.

Being the upperclassman of the two, Velvet knew of places on campus that would slip the heiress' mind, and so she led the girl around.

In between two of the buildings was a small path that the majority of students would walk past without giving a second glance, but Velvet encouraged Weiss to follow her there now. The heiress complied with an incredulous comment.

"I walk past this at least twice a day. How could I not have noticed it before?"

"It's easy to miss," Velvet replied, ears twitching with anticipation. "You're probably chatting with you teammates and friends when you walk by. Most people don't notice it. But that's what makes it a special, secret kind of spot! Come on, just a bit further now..."

Velvet followed the little cobblestone path around a corner of one of the buildings. The narrow alley was just small enough to fit both girls in a single-file line, but there was a good handful of students at Beacon who wouldn't be able to squeeze into the passage even if they'd chanced upon it.

Another few strides and Velvet came to a stop, puffing her chest out proudly.

"What do you think of it?" she asked.

Weiss peered over her shoulder to get a better view.

The narrow path had expanded into a patio of sorts with the same rock flooring as the path, a perfect square of open space in between the two buildings. Sunlight peeked down between the stone of the rooftops, warm and inviting.

There was a bench at the center and beds of flowers sewn into the ground all around, as well as some in pots. But the flowers here were entirely more beautiful than the tinier ones around campus. Those were solely for decorative purposes, but it was clear that the flowers in this area had been cared for painstakingly by hand to flourish.

Weiss was astounded at the sheer variety of plants, some with small petals and some with petals several inches wide. She got lost in observing every detail for a moment, every last blade of grass and budding blossom before she realized Velvet had asked her a question.

"It's lovely," she murmured. "How did you come across such a place?"

Velvet wore a smile as she led the heiress over to the single bench at the center of the flowers, careful not to step on any of them in the process. The two girls sat down together, leaning their backs against the support of the bench, shoulders brushing as their gazes drifted around the enclosed space. Velvet always found solace here, and she was glad to share it with Weiss.

"Well, as you can imagine," she began. "When I was a freshman, I wasn't very confident - about anything. I kept to the backs of the groups and stuck close to the buildings. I didn't want to get in anyone's way. I didn't have any friends at the time, and it was before we formed teams when I stumbled upon this place – literally, actually," she chuckled. "I got pushed a bit and fell right into the alley, but once I followed it, I found this place!"

Weiss listened quietly at her side, trying to imagine Velvet a year ago as she was describing, her fingers curling around the Faunus girl's hand as she went on:

"At the time, there were just a few flowers and this bench. Apparently, this section of the campus was built incorrectly, but it would've been too much trouble to rebuild, so they left it. And well..." Her cheeks flushed pink, the smile never leaving her face all the while. "In my younger years, I was very much into gardening, and I still am! I bought some seeds in town and started coming here regularly to plant and water them. After about a year's worth of care, it's come to this!" she said proudly.

Weiss was still in awe as she took in the sights of the flowers surrounding them. It was evident by their colors and sizes that they'd been cared for religiously for quite some time, and it hardly came as a surprise to her that Velvet had been the one responsible for it all.

"It's marvelous," she breathed. "What's your favorite flower?"

"Oh, that's easy!" Velvet waved her free hand to one side, where large violet flowers sporting large leaves grew tall alongside one of the buildings. "The hydrangeas. I especially love the purple ones. Did you know if you put a certain kind of acid in the soil, they'll turn bright pink?"

"Really now?"

Weiss listened with interest as Velvet spoke in length about her flowers – what kinds they were, where she'd bought them, the difficulties and successes she'd faced while planting them, and their meanings.

Weiss didn't think she'd ever heard her talk so much before, but she couldn't stop smiling. She liked to hear Velvet going on about something so passionately.

Weiss leaned sideways a bit, resting her head on Velvet's shoulder. The Faunus girl paused her storytelling for a moment.

"Ah, sorry. I'm not boring you, am I?"

"Not at all," Weiss reassured, squeezing her hand once more. "Please go on."

Velvet beamed and did just that, recounting all of the flowers she'd grown in her garden as a child. Weiss listened calmly, asking questions here and there, but focusing mainly on the peace and quiet their little sanctuary provided them.

After a time, Velvet had finished her stories and fell silent with a sigh. She nudged Weiss up from her shoulder gently before swapping their positions, resting her cheek on the heiress. Her Faunus ears brushed the sides of Weiss' face, making her chuckle softly.

Weiss rested her chin atop Velvet's head and closed her eyes. Their hands stayed entwined in their laps, though at one point Velvet slipped an arm around the heiress' back to draw her nearer. One of her ears brushed against Weiss' neck, and with such close proximity, when Velvet closed her eyes for a moment, she could make out the flutter of the heiress' heartbeat. It was certainly quicker than a normal pulse, and Velvet giggled lightly, nuzzling closer.

Weiss didn't miss the laugh.

"What's got you laughing?" she wondered.

"Hm? Oh, nothing! I was just reminded of something Coco said," Velvet explained. "She told me back a few weeks ago, before our first date, that there's a surefire way to tell if I like you. And I can tell you really like me too, because your heart is – if you'll pardon the expression – thumping like a bunny!"

Weiss wasn't sure whether to be surprised or embarrassed, but the result was a blush that was a bit of both.

"I thought it would've stopped doing that by now..." she mumbled.

"Don't fret!" Velvet soothed. "Mine still does as well! It just goes to show how much we like each other."

She sat back, straightening up to meet Weiss' eyes before kissing her cheek again. Weiss returned the favor, and Velvet pulled her into a hug, holding her for a moment. She felt Weiss start trailing fingers through her hair, and the Faunus girl turned her head to kiss the girl's scar.

They couldn't bother wondering what Weiss' father might think of their relationship. Velvet had only brought the topic up once a few weeks ago, but Weiss had dismissed her fears.

"We may do as we please," she'd huffed.

Presently, the two of them stayed that way on the bench for a moment, savoring the silence, uninterrupted by other voices. It was only the wind and the others' gentle breathing as warm sunlight washed over them.

But there was something about today, something about the tranquil atmosphere and the warmth pressed between them that begged for something more than just the short-lived brushing of lips on cheeks.

After kissing Weiss' scar one more time, Velvet sat back, cupping the younger girl's face with one hand. Weiss leaned into her palm as their eyes met again.

There was a shared message between them, a request and an answer, mist-blue and pure ebony, the daytime sky and the nighttime sky.

Without a word, their lips came together and made dawn.

It was warm, like the flicker of a candle being ignited with flame, like the rising sun bringing new things to a dark world. It was gentle but certain, shared on a small breath of air, eyelashes closing to rest on the crests of cheeks.

Weiss brought a hand to Velvet's cheek, feeling the Faunus girl's palm on her side, keeping her steady.

That moment was the perfection Weiss had been denied all her life thus far.

It was a first for the both of them, but there was nothing to suggest they'd ever want to share this with anyone else. They both knew trials would arise before them, but vows to overcome such things were part of what made their love worthwhile.

When at last they parted, their eyes fluttered open, cheeks healthily pink, lips warm and beaming.

Velvet's ears flicked when she noticed the tiny tears rolling down Weiss' face, but the girl was smiling. The heiress inhaled a bit shakily as she tried to form words.

"Thank you," she murmured. "I never thought I could... have something like this, Velvet. I was always alone, but now..."

"Don't thank me. You're too sweet," the Faunus girl murmured. She reached up and brushed her fingers over Weiss' cheeks, not to wipe the tears but to catch them; wiping them away would smear the heartfelt emotions they contained. Velvet wanted to treasure those tears, so she caught them on her fingers until they dried there.

"I never thought I'd have this either," she confessed. "I've always been a bit of an outcast, even among the Faunus. But now I finally have something special I can hold onto, a reason to lift my head _and_ my ears proudly."

It was ironic how years of loneliness had finally led them together.

Perhaps that recognition of her former self had led each girl to the other, wanting to fill that void for both of their sakes.

Velvet leaned in for another kiss to the lips, soft and longing. Weiss wrapped her arms tightly around her shoulders; she'd needed this too, for _so_ long...

When they broke apart, Velvet leaned in to nuzzle their noses together.

"I guess from now on I'll be referring to you as my girlfriend," she said fondly.

Weiss bumped their foreheads gently.

"I guess we've got no choice. What a shame."

Velvet chuckled, kissing the girl's cheek one last time before helping her up.

"Come, then. Let's finish our walk."

"Right."

Their hands came together once more as they followed the path out from their secret garden.

They'd revealed their pasts, their insecurities, their joys and their secrets, and the future promised plenty more to share.

* * *

**A/N: A bit of an odd couple, but Jinn and I had so many headcanons for them as a ship. I tried to add in some little things from those headcanons~ But I can imagine Velvet being the more confident one in this relationship since she's older. I love the idea of her taking care of Weiss a bit more :3**

**Please review!**


End file.
